


Oklahoma

by 391780 (goblinparty)



Series: Cold Wind [7]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Blowjobs, Family Drama, M/M, brief descriptions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinparty/pseuds/391780
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry. Whatever happens next, I'm sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oklahoma

 The motel door opened with a crash as Wrench and Numbers tumbled inside, pulling off coats and scarves. It had been a very long day at the end of a very long assignment, and after three weeks of stakeouts and note taking, they were finally done. Numbers shrugged off his suit jacket and threw it on top of his cumbersome fur coat, and felt Wrench's strong arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close. Numbers sighed in pleasure as Wrench kissed his neck and nipped at his ear. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling Wrench's free hand roam around his torso. Wrench dipped his hand lower, and began gently stroking his partners clothed erection. This was new territory for them, and Wrench knew he had to be gentle or he'd scare Numbers off for good.

Numbers froze, not daring to breathe. He and Wrench had only kissed for the past month and a half, they had never been explicitly sexual before. Truth be told, Number wasn't exactly certain what went into that. He could imagine, of course, but was nervous about the prospect of getting undressed in front of his partner. Wrench was a big man, surely a big dick came along with that. What if Numbers was inadequate? What if Wrench laughed at him? What if it hurt? His chest felt tight and his hands began to shake. It was never like this when he was with women. He didn't care if they thought he was big enough or good enough, he just wanted to cum and have them leave as soon as possible. This was different. He desperately wanted to please Wrench, and was terrified at the thought of failing. He couldn't afford to lose his only friend.

Wrench slipped a finger into Numbers' waistband and felt the smaller man tense up. He kissed him gently on the shoulder, humming softly. He hoped it was reassuring. He spun Numbers around by the shoulders to face him. Numbers' face looked flushed and sweaty.

_Are you ok?_

_Yeah. Just nervous._

Wrench smiled sweetly at him. _Don't be. I've got you._

He pulled Numbers into a kiss, slowly working his fingers down his partners shirt, carefully undoing each button. Numbers mind was reeling, going 100 miles per hour. He was overwhelmed with feelings of pleasure and confusion. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but he knew Wrench would lead the way, and he trusted Wrench to take care of him. When the last button was undone, Wrench pulled out of the kiss and pushed Numbers onto the bed. Numbers looked anxious and excited all at once. Wrench gave him the most reassuring smile he could muster, and popped open the button on Numbers' trousers. Wrench placed sweet, gentle kisses on his belly, breathing in his partners scent. He could feel Numbers breathing grow shallow and rapid, and couldn't help but grin into his soft stomach. Numbers ran his fingers through Wrench's hair, pulling lightly. Wrench let out a low chuckle, and slipped Numbers' pants down, exposing his weeping, twitching cock. Numbers bit his lip, studying Wrench's face for any indication that he was unimpressed or disappointed. He watched as Wrench bent to lick a stripe up the bottom of his cock, which sent a shiver up his spine. Wrench took his cock into his mouth, made eye contact with Numbers, and winked slyly. Waves of pleasure and relief washed over the older man, and he felt is body relax as Wrench slurped his cock and played with his balls. He kneaded Wrench's scalp in appreciation, feeling an electric thrill shoot through his body. Wrench watched the smaller man writhe in response to his touch. This was everything he had wanted since Numbers had stolen his kill in Aberdeen.

 _I'm so close._ Numbers signed with shaky, sweaty hands. Wrench responded by taking all of Numbers into his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. Numbers was pushed over the edge, and was reduced to a panting mess, entirely spent on a lumpy mattress in the middle of nowhere, and he was never happier. Wrench smiled up at him, a small drip of cum in the corner of his mouth. He disappeared into the bathroom, and Numbers laid alone on the mattress, trying to process what had happened. The part of his brain that had resisted every kiss and touch between Wrench and himself was silenced forever. There was no going back now, he was in deep. Wrench lumbered back to the bed, plopping down next to Numbers and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 _Do you want me to...?_ Numbers let the question trail off.

 _One step at a time._ Wrench grabbed his hands and kissed them before Numbers could protest. They'd get there soon enough, and Wrench didn't want to rush him.

Wrench felt the bed vibrate slightly, and Numbers reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He scowled as he scanned the screen.

_Fargo's sending us out again._

_Seriously? We just got back!_

_I fucking know that! They want us to go to Oklahoma._

Wrench froze, eyes wide.

_Why are we going there?_

_Dunno. We have to pick up the files and get briefed in the morning._ Numbers rubbed his temples. He was not looking forward to getting up early and listening to The Aussie yap his ear off about anything and everything that popped into his head.

Wrench flopped onto his back. He had never wanted to go back to Oklahoma. He'd left for a reason. He quickly glanced at Numbers, who staring at him.

_You OK?_

Wrench nodded, and signed _tired._ It wasn't a total lie, but enough of one that he felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to tell Numbers about his hesitation, about not wanting to go back home, but something held him back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt if Numbers knew about his past he'd leave, and as both men fell asleep in each others arms, he swore he would do anything to prevent that.

Thirteen hours later and they were back on the road. Wrench could feel the vibrations from whatever music Numbers was blasting, and he enjoyed watching him sing along out of the corner of his eye. He felt slightly better about their job, it was a full three hours from his hometown, and was certain no one would know who he was. Just another quiet cowboy in a state full of quiet cowboys. All they had to do was find the mark, cut his throat, and leave a gruesome mess for his associates to find.

 _E-a-s-y-p-e-a-s-y,_ Numbers had signed. Wrench was starting to think maybe he was right. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

_____

_You seem d-i-s-t-r-a-c-t-e-d._

Wrench showed him the sign before replying with a shrug. They'd just finished making a horrorshow of their mark's office, spraying blood on the walls and trailing his organs over his desk. They'd stopped by the motel to clean themselves up and decided to get a bite to eat at a roadside diner before heading back north.

 _Talk to me, man. I need to know what's going on with you._ Numbers had gotten a bit better about communicating, but each time he did it surprised Wrench.

_It's nothing. Just worrying about things that won't happen._

_Like what?_

_Don't worry about it, honestly, I'll be fine when we get back home._ Wrench rubbed Numbers' shoulder reassuringly. _I promise, OK?_

Numbers nodded, a wary expression never leaving his face. Wrench tried to give him a comforting smile, but froze in place when he saw their waitress. Time had not been kind to her, but even after a decade or so she was still entirely recognizable. Wrench bowed his head slightly, hoping to avoid detection, but he saw her eyes go wide and knew it was over. He grabbed Numbers' wrist.

_I'm sorry. Whatever happens next, I'm sorry._

_What?_

Wrench didn't have time to answer, within seconds the waitress was over at their table, signing frantically.

_I can't fucking believe this. You stupid piece of shit. Where the fuck have you been?_

_Away._

_Don't be a smartass, I mean it, where the fuck have you been?_

Wrench shrugged, throwing an apologetic look at Numbers, who seemed to be catching on to the situation quickly. If Numbers was anything, he was adaptable.

“Excuse me, Miss, are you ready to take our order?” He said as sweetly as he could.

“No.” She turned back to Wrench, hands flying in a bout of verbal abuse, the likes of which would have impressed Numbers had it not been directed towards his partner.

Numbers watched his large friend sit incredibly still as the small woman cursed and berated him. He saw a glint in the younger mans eye, a glint he had only seen seconds before Wrench had torn out a man's throat with a claw hammer.

 _-And you just ran off without a word to your father or I! He said 'good riddance' and I should have known he was right!_ She threw a sugar packet at him, hitting him in the chest. Wrench didn't look up.

Numbers was done with this. They could eat anywhere, and he wasn't going to subject Wrench to this anymore. He grabbed the woman's wrist and twisted slightly.

“We've changed our mind, we'll find somewhere else for lunch.” He gave her his most menacing smile.

“I'm not done yet.” she protested, but Numbers twisted her wrist even further.

“I think you are.” he snarled. He made eye contact with Wrench, and jerked his head towards the door. Wrench stood up, raising himself to his full height, and strode quickly towards the door.

“You ask him where Dale went! You ask him where his brother went!” the small woman shrieked after them, garnering the stares of every patron. The two men exited the diner without an additional word, and climbed into their car. Numbers watched his partner turn the ignition with tears brimming in his eyes. As they turned onto the freeway, Numbers unbuckled his seat belt and scooted over to his partner, putting a hand on his knee. Wrench looked over and smiled weakly. He was grateful that Numbers was there. Had he run into his mother before he had a partner, before he was accountable to Fargo, he would no doubt have killed her. He thanked the universe for Numbers, who kept him from being an even bigger monster than he already was.

A few hours later, as they pulled in to the motel parking lot, Numbers promised himself he wouldn't push for answers. He understood secrets and feeling the need to keep them. If Wrench wanted to talk, he'd listen, but as curious as he was about the scene in the diner, he was determined not to pry.

When they finally settled into their room, Wrench sat on the end of the bed, head lowered, shoulders shaking softly in sync with stifled sobs. Numbers moved to stand in front of him, and cupped his cheek. Wrench met his streaming eyes, and Numbers gave him a small, sympathetic smile before leaning down to kiss his forehead gently. Wrench sighed deeply. He needed to explain, and just didn't know where to begin.

 _I ran away from home when I was 17,_ Wrench started, and Numbers sat down to listen. _I got caught kissing my football coach's son under the bleachers, and Dad beat the shit out of me. I knew it wouldn't get better if I stayed there. So I left. Didn't exactly have a happy home life anyways, so it didn't matter to me. I'm surprised my Mom even noticed._ He shrugged. _I was surprised she was there. Surprised she signed. She never bothered to learn when I was growing up. And that diner is 3 hours from home. I thought we would be OK being so far from where I grew up, but I guess I'm not the only one who moved._

 _About that,_ Numbers cut in, _Not to push, but as we were leaving, she mentioned someone named D-a-l-e. Said he went missing?_

Wrench smirked. _My brother. We ran away together, but he met a girl in Sioux Falls soon after and we split up. Don't know where he is now. Neither of us are any good at being a family._ He ran his hand over the back of his neck absentmindedly, watching Numbers for a reaction.

Numbers sat silently for a moment, processing everything Wrench had told him. He was immediately struck by how similarly broken Wrench's upbringing seemed to be. Made sense, he supposed. Few people hurt and kill others for money without being damaged in some way. He looked at Wrench, whose face looked sad and expectant. Numbers dropped to his knees in front of his partner, taking his hands into his own, kissing his knuckles gently.

 _I'm your family now. We don't need anyone else._ He raised himself slightly, and rested his forehead against his partners, noses touching.

Wrench sniffled, grinning broadly through tear soaked cheeks, and thought to himself about how, for the first time in his life, he was excited to be part of a family.


End file.
